


Chance to Change Our Future

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, F/M, KakaRin, Obito is in this but not in this, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Rin has been rebelling against Konoha’s system with Kakashi and Obito for longer than she cares to admit.  She’s pretty sure Obito’s tired of being a virtual third wheel in their relationship, and she’d like to make things better, not only for him, but for them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Series: Kakarin Drabble Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441855
Kudos: 15





	Chance to Change Our Future

“Obito!”

Rin opens her eyes at the rude awakening of Kakashi’s snappish voice in her ear. Untangling his bare limbs from hers, Kakashi fidgets in a way that tells Rin Obito’s voice in his head can’t be saying anything pleasant. It’s going to be another long day. She groans as she covers her eyes with her forearm, trying not to look at Kakashi’s tight ass crawling over her. He’s waking up cranky, and a cranky Kakashi is _not_ someone she’s ready to deal with so soon after regaining consciousness.

“Last night,” Kakashi says, “were you-“

Rin raises her brows and meets Kakashi’s narrowing mismatched gray and red eyes - which, at this moment, is equivalent to looking into Obito’s eyes. Kakashi’s eyes dart side to side, telling her he’s listening to the side of the conversation she can’t hear, but she knows these two now well enough to fill in the blanks. The only thing that may concern Kakashi about last night is his privacy, and how Obito likes to take advantage of their link to _invade_ it. 

Especially ever since Rin and Kakashi started sleeping together.

“After we find you a body,” Kakashi growls, “I’m going to beat the shit out of it.”

“That’s all right,” Rin says airily as she fluffs her hair, ignoring the bedhead of tangles and oils indicating her desperate need for a shower. “I’ll keep this in mind for next time, Kakashi. You know how much it freaks Obito out when I stick my finger up your-“

Rin cuts off with a laugh, watching Kakashi’s lips split into a grin as he hums with amusement. She doesn’t need to be in Kakashi’s head to hear Obito’s outburst.

Kakashi frowns, looking unamused. “Says the guy jumping into my head to join in the sex that _isn’t his_.”

Rin giggles. “Did he call you a pervert again?”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “And twisted. Obito. Obito!”

Rin bites her lip, knowing Obito has probably gone on some tirade, which most likely has nothing to do with the reason he woke them up when the sun has barely risen. A peek out their narrow apartment window confirms the orange haze outside Rin expected to see, which signifies early morning through the smog at this time of year.

“Well,” Kakashi breathes as he eases his feet over the side of the bed, reaching for yesterday’s clothing at his feet, “I was hoping you’d get to the _point_ sometime today.”

Rin slaps Kakashi’s shoulder. “Kakashi!”

She knows how Obito gets on his nerves, but Kakashi never gives him an inch. It can’t be easy being locked away in someone’s head, especially not Kakashi’s. Rin scoots closer with the mattress dipping under her weight, brushing her thighs against Kakashi’s skin, trying to soak in the feel of him from last night. As much as she might tease Obito about the next time, she always wonders if there will _be_ a next time. Every day, she wonders if _this_ is the day they will be caught. On the run, she may never have the opportunity to be intimate with Kakashi again. She’s worked so hard to get here, yet ironically, it’s her hard work that is bound to take it all away someday unless something drastic changes. There is a subtle shift in the mattress, the only warning Rin has before she’s thrown back.

Kakashi shoots to his feet. “You found it?”

Rin gasps and crawls on all fours to the edge of her bed. Her clothes are a tattered mess on the floor. Her makeup is probably smeared across her face after she wrecked herself with Kakashi, using the merchandise Kurenai and Asuma peddled to them last night. But she smooths down the grungy t-shirt she still wears with nothing underneath, and she reaches for more clothes. They’re going to have to move out. If Obito found the portal, the one they’ve sought these past months to break their way into the system, she’s going to have to get behind a computer. And Kakashi’s going to have to gear up for action.

“Where?” Rin says as she steps into her panties.

“The gates.” Kakashi scoffs. “Of course.”

He fastens his pants and looks around, his muscles twisting at his waist as he searches for a shirt. Rin reluctantly tears her gaze from him to find his shirt amidst the wrinkled maze of her gray pants. She tosses it to him. As Kakashi finishes dressing and gathers his gear, Rin slips on her boots and scouts the room for her equipment. She’ll need to work her magic fast. If she doesn’t, she’ll put Kakashi in danger - and therefore Obito in danger. The elders will continue their control with no one to defy them. The world will be cemented into the technology-riddled shithole it currently is.

* * *

The gates of Konoha shoot miles into the gray sky. They shine and arch out of view, framing the technicolored city. Plumes of smoke rise up from Konoha’s skyscape, as if the clouds in the atmosphere don’t make the city dark enough. To Konoha’s rich and fortunate population living in some of these highrises, none of that matters. They have their artificial green grasses and their vast, private spaces. They don’t need Konoha to thrive like Rin does. They don’t need to improve the city that surrounds them, not when they never have to see it.

Beneath the arches, there is a door. It is rusted metal sealed shut by a padlock, but it leads to something that may just be this city’s ticket to salvation. Kakashi pulls his gun as Rin parks the van at the curb beside this door. As Rin gathers her equipment and attaches her earpiece, Kakashi shoots the padlock. The gun fires with a deafening roar which draws sparks from the door. Metal clanks and the lock falls apart before Kakashi wiggles it off and throws the door open. It takes all of a few seconds, and no one seems to see them. Rin heads inside and closes the door _knowing_ they were seen, but no one dares call the Konoha police. Konoha’s police only work to protect the wealthy.

  
  


“Obito,” Kakashi murmurs as he feels his way through dark, dripping halls and Rin follows his lead, “if you’re wrong about this-“

“We’re all dead,” Rin says, eyeing the ceilings that fall invisible in the shadows of blackness around them.

“You’ve been wrong before,” Kakashi says, and then pauses. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about Kannabi.”

“I’m pretty sure Kannabi was _your_ fault,” Rin says, growing annoyed at the squabbling. She loves Kakashi, but sometimes she feels like a third wheel to the relationship inside his head.

Kakashi shoots her a heavy-lidded look over his shoulder. “You’re both wrong.”

And there it is. Something flutters in Rin’s stomach, and it’s not just the unsettling sensation brought about by their impending hack of Konoha’s security. When he looks at her, Kakashi can make Rin go weak in the knees, forget all the world’s problems, and wish she could join Obito inside his head, if only to know what’s really going on in there.

They round a corner, and all Rin’s thoughts about Kakashi cease as light pours in from their left. The end of the new hall is lined by a network of wires. A green neon sign points them in the direction they’re heading, highlighting the graffiti leaves that line the bricks, and Kakashi lets out a soft snort. This is the dwelling of the man who hides in the leaves. It can’t be anything else.

“This is…” Rin breathes, taking it in.

“Okay, you weren’t wrong,” Kakashi mumbles, before nudging Rin with his elbow and giving her a considerate tilt of his head. “You okay?”

“Minato,” Rin whispers, her throat going dry. “Are we actually going to see Minato, Obito?”

There is a pause before Kakashi says, “The one and only, he says. He knows we’re coming, right?” Kakashi pauses. “Obi-“

A slam from behind them makes Kakashi’s lips snap shut and Rin leap out of her skin. She whirls around to see iron bars blocking the path from which they’d come, and whirls again the other way just in time to see the hall up ahead lose its light, one section at a time, until they are once again bathed in darkness.

“Great job,” Kakashi says.

Rin presses her hands to her cheeks, if only to keep herself from shrieking. “Oh my god.”

Kakashi’s hand falls on her arm, his touch familiar and soft enough for Rin to accept it regardless of what she can’t see.

“He’s patching in with Minato’s people,” Kakashi says before pulling Rin in closer, until they are chest to chest with Kakashi’s arm and his gun wrapped around Rin, his breath fanning her face. “I thought he’d never leave us alone.”

Rin slaps his chest and pries herself free. “You have got to be losing it.”

Kakashi wraps an arm around her waist and draws Rin in again. She can’t bring herself to tear away from his warm embrace this time. 

“I’m not,” he says. “I’m seeing things more clearly than I have in a long time, Rin. If this works…”

Rin swallows and absorbs the lingering silence and all the implications it holds. If this works, she and Kakashi could start something more serious. If this works, there might actually be a possibility of children in their future. If this works, Obito can acquire a body and be a man of his own with a _real life_ rather than a virtual being held in a mental cage. If this works, they may be the heroes who saved Konoha and aided the legendary Yellow Flash in the greatest hack this world has ever seen.

Rin wraps her arms around Kakashi and breathes him in. “I know.”

Kakashi hums, sounding pleased in that way only he can seem to convey with a simple hum. The mood is shifted even before the gates screech and lift and light illuminates the hall. Kakashi balks and pulls away from Rin.

“You have to ruin _every_ good moment,” he says, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.

Rin grins. “Hey, Obito.”

Kakashi shoots her a withering glare. “I’m not telling you what he said.”

Rin shrugs and smiles as she proceeds forward. “Probably better that way. So, are we going to hack this thing or not?”

Kakashi falls into step by her side, shooting her a smile. Obviously, Minato has agreed to let them borrow his system. Obito has a way in. There’s nothing to do now but what Rin knows best. And if anything goes wrong, Kakashi is here to protect her. Nothing will get past him.

He has a future to look forward to, for the first time in a long time.

They _all_ do.


End file.
